Mi gozo en un pozo
by NatWizard
Summary: Rose odia San Valentín, más que nada porque es también su cumpleaños y jamás lo ha pasado con novio. Una sorpresa que no sale cómo esperaba, un tobillo roto y unas ganas incontrolables de estrangular a alguien en una tarde que empieza siendo terrorífica...y acaba siendo la mejor de todas. Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Mi gozo en un pozo**

**Rose odia San Valentín, más que nada porque es también su cumpleaños y jamás lo ha pasado con novio. Una sorpresa que no sale cómo esperaba, un tobillo roto y unas ganas incontrolables de estrangular a alguien en una tarde que empieza siendo terrorífica...y acaba siendo la mejor de todas. Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

Disclaimer: todo lo que es reconocible es de Rowling. Lo demás, de su servidora.

_¡Hola a todos! Vengo aquí, con mi segundo reto. Creo que me quedó un poco raro, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo. Gracias por leer, ¡Muchos besos!_

**Este fic participa del Reto ****San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada**** del foro ****El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas**

Lugar – La Madriguera.

Actividad – Búsqueda de regalo con pistas.

Era un mediodía bastante ventoso cuando Rose se Apareció en la casa de sus abuelos paternos. Se abrochó precipitadamente los botones del abrigo al sentirse envuelta en una ráfaga de aire invernal, pero entonces notó que los había metido en los agujeros equivocados, dejándolo chueco, y se lo desabotonó con un bufido, para después volverlo a abrochar. Cómo odiaba los botones…

También odiaba un poquito a su madre por empecinarse en hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bueno, no, no la odiaba, ni de lejos; pero prefería dedicar ese tiempo a su ensayo sobre el _Spattergroit_ que en una fiesta.

Bueno, eso también era mentira. Por mucho que le gustara su carrera escribir aquel ensayo no la divertía precisamente. Pero lo que sí la chocaba era tener que salir de su calentita habitación, ponerse una camiseta limpia y presentarse en la casa de los abuelos con el frío que hacía.

Cuando estaba en época de estudio intenso le gustaba andar vestida como linyera, inmersa completamente en sus libros y en sus divagaciones personales, revisando apuntes y de vez en cuando yendo al supermercado. Sus padres siempre la habían respetado en esos ataques que le duraban cómo mucho una semana, pero daba la casualidad de que su cumpleaños se había metido en medio. Y aunque le daba una flojera tremenda salir de la casa, la ocasión ciertamente lo merecía. A pesar de su intrínseca vagancia, le gustaba cumplir años.

Aquel año, Rose recibía su cumpleaños con disimulada emoción. No se cumplían diecinueve años todos los días, y además era el primer cumpleaños que no pasaba en Hogwarts, lo cual lo hacía todo más especial. Pero también, por otra parte, lo más escalofriante. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los que empezaba a sentirse adulta, y eso daba un poco de miedo. Se detuvo en la entrada, sacudiéndose la suciedad de las botas con expresión ahora cautelosa.

Pero entonces su abuela le abrió la puerta antes de que tocara, con su rostro iluminándose en una sonrisa sincera, y Rose se olvidó completamente de todas sus reticencias.

–Hola, abuela–Le sonrió de vuelta, y la mujer la abrazó fuertemente.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! –La abuela no la soltaba, y por su voz Rose empezaba a pensar que estaba llorando. Cada vez estaba más sensible, y aquel pensamiento la enterneció.

–Gracias–Rose sonrió suavemente, y entonces se percató de que si seguían en ese plan ella iba a largarse a llorar también–. Diecinueve años, ¿Eh? Soy toda una vieja.

–Oh, algún día sabrás lo que es ser vieja de verdad–Se apartó de ella entonces, secándose las lágrimas–. Vamos, que están todos esperándote en la sala.

Rose la siguió, controlando los botones de su abrigo por si las dudas había alguno mal abrochado, cosa que después de todo no le sirvió porque hacía mucho calor dentro de la casa para llevarlo, y lo dejó en el perchero.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Su padre se le echó encima, y luego su madre, y era un poco gracioso, porque acababa de verlos hacía un par de horas, cuando la habían sorprendido con un gigantesco desayuno en la cama. Papá le había volcado un poco de jugo sobre su ensayo del _Spattergroit_, pero había valido la pena.

Rose correspondió a los abrazos, y se le abrió la boca cuando le salieron con un enorme paquete morado.

–Rosie. Feliz cumpleaños–Pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo vino su abuelo, estrechándola fuertemente con un paquete azul, y luego Albus, también abrazándola y encajándole un paquete verde con cierto embarazo.

–Feliz cumpleaños.

–Oh, muchas gracias…–Se quedó muda al ver aparecer a James también con un paquete, y, si bien su sonrisa parecía malvada, Rose agradeció el gesto– ¿En serio?

–Feliz cumpleaños, primita–Le dijo, con voz sospechosamente dulce, y Rose entornó un poco los ojos.

– ¿Les importa si abro primero el de James? –Les preguntó a sus padres, a su abuelo y a Albus, quienes sacudieron la cabeza, sonriendo–Es que nunca me había regalado nada…–Rose rasgó el papel, y su rostro demudó en la más pura indignación al encontrar un horrendo peine verde– ¡Oh, pero si serás un…! –James estalló en carcajadas, y Rose empezó a correrlo por la habitación.

– ¡Es que mira que fachas tienes, ni te peinas! –Le decía, huyendo por detrás del sofá.

Rose lo cazó por la capucha, tirando tan fuerte que James acabó cayendo _sobre_ el sofá, más concretamente sobre la espantada Roxanne, quien se dedicó a patearlo para sacárselo de encima.

–Nosotros tenemos un regalo de verdad–Le sonrió tía Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la conducta de su hijo mayor, y ella y tío Harry la felicitaron al tiempo que le daban otro paquete, este de color rojo.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rosie! ¡Diecinueve años, me haces sentir tan viejo! –Y luego vino tío George y tía Angie, y más regalos.

– ¡Todavía recuerdo cuando pedía por favor que me dejaran cargarte! –Ese era Fred, por supuesto, que a los veintiséis años gustaba de dejarse la barba un poco crecida–Todavía puedo hacerlo, en teoría, pero igual la idea es un poco escalofriante, ¿Cierto?

–Vaya saludo de cumpleaños–Roxanne puso los ojos en blanco, pateando a James una vez más, y abrazó a Rose–. Feliz cumpleaños. Aún no has cruzado los veinte. Luego nada vuelve a ser igual.

–Y después me dices a mí–Le gruñó Fred a su hermana menor, tirándole de la trenza. James pellizcó a Roxanne, todavía desde el suelo, ganándose otra patada certera en la mano.

– ¿Por qué todas las mujeres de esta familia tienen que ser tan violentas? –Se quejó, y Rose lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Porque te lo buscas–James le sacó la lengua, infantil, y Rose puso los ojos en blanco–. Madura. Tienes veintiuno.

–Oh, había olvidado que ahora eres una anciana–Se mofó James, y Rose se decidió a ignorarle. Eso siempre funcionaba.

–Muchas gracias a todos–Dijo volviéndose hacia la familia, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. La pila de paquetes en sus manos amenazó con caerse. Dejó los diversos regalos sobre la mesita ratona y se disponía a abrirlos cuando pasaron dos cosas: la primera, alguien llamó a la puerta; la segunda, una interesante cantidad de lechuzas se detuvieron frente a la ventana.

– ¡Yo voy a abrir! –La abuela salió disparada en dirección a la cocina, dónde estaba la puerta de entrada, y Rose se acercó a la ventana, para abrir el cristal.

Traía un par de cartas a su nombre, por supuesto; estaba la de Hugo, la de Lily, también una de Louis –los tres en Hogwarts– y otra de Victoire junto con Teddy, que no habían podido ir a La Madriguera, como tío Percy y familia, y Molly, y su amiga Shannon, que tampoco había podido ir por trabajo…

Rose se hizo un sitio junto a Roxanne en el sofá y dejó las cartas junto a los paquetes. Tenía definitivamente mucho por lo que agradecer aquel año. En La Madriguera había muchas personas, pero eso no la sorprendía, y mucho menos la disgustaba. De hecho, le gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños con mucha gente. Ahora que estaba con toda su familia, ni siquiera recordaba por qué había sentido tanta reticencia por ir.

La abuela apareció entonces desde la cocina, muy sonriente, seguida por Maggie, su mejor amiga.

– ¡Oh, Merlín! –Exclamó Rose al verla, poniéndose de pie con los ojos muy abiertos– ¡Tu cabello!

– ¿Te gusta? –Maggie se pasó una mano por el pelo, corto y con un vistoso jopo* turquesa, y sonrió–Necesitaba un cambio. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Pues vaya cambio–Maggie fue hasta ella, y Rose la abrazó fuertemente–. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! –Pese a haberse carteado con regularidad, no se habían visto en realmente mucho tiempo. Maggie había viajado mucho, y Rose se había dedicado a estudiar como una posesa. Rose alzó la vista por encima del hombro de su amiga, en medio del abrazo, y se le desencajó la boca.

Detrás de Maggie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión extraña, estaba la única persona en el mundo que podía enojar a Rose más que su primo James. Enojarla, y al mismo tiempo hacerla actuar como una idiota. Se llevó una mano al pelo, y por primera vez en todo el día, lamentó no haberse peinado mejor.

Scorpius Malfoy cruzó la habitación con esa forma tan absurda que tenía de caminar, como si estuviera pateando sus propios zapatos. Era un poco ridículo –un poco mucho–, pero Rose sabía que hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso. Se sintió un poco mejor al notar que él tampoco se había peinado demasiado. Bien. Se apartó de Maggie, quien también se volvió a mirar al muchacho, aunque para nada estupefacta.

–Buenos días–Debajo del suéter, Scorpius llevaba una camisa de cuello muy liso, y Rose se sorprendió al pensar que la había planchado. Seguramente su madre lo había hecho, pero él tenía que haberlo pedido.

–No me dijiste que ibas a venir–Le dijo Rose a Maggie, pero era evidente que también se dirigía a Scorpius.

–Era una sorpresa–Sonrió su amiga, una sonrisa malintencionada, por cierto, y Rose enarcó las cejas.

–Miren quien vino a ver a Rose…–Era James por supuesto, todavía repantigado en el suelo–Si es su novio–Rose lo pateó sin ninguna clase de disimulo, haciendo que se quejara de dolor, al tiempo que sentía que se sonrojaba un poco.

Scorpius era el mejor amigo de Albus, y también había sido casi el amigo de Rose, al menos hasta el año anterior, cuando habían terminado el colegio. Y entonces habían arruinado toda posible esperanza de ser…nada.

Scorpius ignoró a James, cosa que Rose agradeció más que cualquier otra, y sólo sonrió ante las respuestas corteses del resto a su saludo. Albus lo sacudió, arrugándole la camisa, y luego el joven se detuvo frente a Rose, con las manos todavía enlazadas en la espalda.

–Feliz cumpleaños–Y le dio un paquetito con un envoltorio feísimo, ante la mirada chismosa de toda su parentela ahí presente. Rose temió que le fuera a dar algo, algo así como un síncope.

Sintió la mirada curiosa de su madre, y deseó poder soltarle un gruñido canino o algo peor, si es que así podía fingir que allí no pasaba nada. Que no tenía nada de especial que Scorpius estuviera en su fiesta de cumpleaños, dándole un regalo.

–Gracias–Murmuró intentando no abrir demasiado los ojos debido a la sorpresa, tomando la cajita. Y el muchacho le dio unas palmaditas tensas en el hombro, y Rose se sintió como una mascota o algo peor. Se miraron a los ojos, un pequeño instante. Fue incómodo.

Scorpius se apartó entonces, situándose junto a Albus, y estuvo lista la comida de mano de la abuela, por lo que todos se trasladaron al comedor. Iban a comer condenadamente apretados, pero eso no era problema. Ya estaban acostumbrados, y, como Rose era la cumpleañera, le habían cedido una de las cabeceras, por lo que tenía relativo espacio para maniobrar.

Se habían sentado todos a la mesa cuando empezó a sonar el timbre, repetidas veces. Rose alzó las cejas, intentando encontrar quién podía faltar en la mesa –que no hubiera avisado ya que no podía asistir–.

–Oh, ese debe ser Marc–Saltó Roxanne refiriéndose a su novio, levantándose de la mesa. Le echó a su prima una mirada de disculpa–. No me dijo si iba a venir o no, pero como es…

–Sí, ya sé–Repuso Rose, sonriendo con resignación–. No pasa nada, Marc me agrada.

Pero acababa de entrar Marc cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez se levantó James. Le sonrió a Rose con cierta mofa.

–Espero que no te importe, primita, que haya invitado a mi novia.

Rose apretó los labios ante su burla siempre malintencionada, pero era consciente de que estaban en la mesa (Su mesa de cumpleaños con toda la familia, y eso al parecer incluía a Scorpius Malfoy), por lo que se cuidó de soltarle ninguna palabrota a su primo menos favorito.

–Al menos Rita no es tan desagradable como Agripine–Repuso con voz entre enfurruñada y resignada.

–Qué bueno, porque volví con Agripine–James le sonrió, yendo hasta la puerta, y Rose apretó los puños. Quería golpearlo.

Agripine era una mujer de melena negra abundante que usaba escote aún en febrero. Rose la saludó con gruñido. Empezaba a ponerse de un humor de perros. Y también empezaba a recordar por qué no había querido ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, para empezar.

Para su indignación, el timbre sonó nuevamente. Albus se puso de pie, y Rose lo miró con ojos profundamente traicionados. Su primo debió notarlo, ya que la miró con ojos de cachorro herido.

–No podía no invitarla–Se excusó, pero Rose no dijo nada–. Es San Valentín–Y se acercó a abrir la puerta, y Rose se inclinó sobre su estofado, ahora sí a todas luces enfurruñada.

A Rose no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, al menos no en aquellos últimos años, y ahora recordaba nuevamente por qué; su familia era muy bien intencionada y se la pasaba muy bien con ellos, pero simplemente había tenido la malísima suerte de haber nacido en la fecha más patéticamente cursi de la historia: San Valentín.

No importaba dónde hicieran la reunión, o a quién invitaran. Siempre encontraría parejas enamoradísimas por doquier, y no era que a Rose le molestara que los demás tuvieran a alguien a quien querer, pero para ser su cumpleaños le parecía un feo recordatorio de que estaba más sola que alguien con _Spattergroit_, al menos románticamente hablando. No era que pusiera mucho de su parte, siempre metida en casa estudiando enfermedades nauseabundas, pero era lo que le gustaba y en cierta manera siempre había estado satisfecha. Siempre lo estaba.

Salvo en San Valentín, cuando hacía un balance y se daba cuenta de que nunca había salido con alguien en serio. Incluso James, quien tenía la capacidad emocional de un dedal, había mantenido relaciones más duraderas que Rose. Eso era deprimente.

Después del almuerzo las parejitas se esparcieron por la casa, copando desde el sofá hasta el corredor del primer piso, buscando un poco de intimidad, y Rose se escondió en una habitación vacía, con sus regalos, repitiéndose que no tenía que ser tan mezquina, que no tenía por qué enojarse con los demás por tener alguien con quién salir. Con quien sí podía llegar a enojarse era con sus padres, quizás, por organizar la fiesta, pero tampoco podía hacerlo en realidad. Suspiró. Había algo mal con ella ese día.

Sus padres le habían regalado un libro nuevo acerca de enfermedades venéreas, justo el que iba a tener que usar para su próximo examen, pero en esa edición venían un montón de imágenes asquerosas que realmente la entusiasmaron. Albus le había comprado un sombrero tejido muy mono que le cubría las orejas; El regalo de Roxanne era un bonito set de manicura que Rose sabía nunca usaría, pero no por eso dejaba de ser precioso, y Fred le había comprado varios esmaltes de colores estrafalarios, seguramente ayudado por su hermana; Maggie le había regalado un vistoso y diminuto vestido cubierto de lentejuelas doradas que la hizo sonrojarse sólo de verlo. Tenía que estrenarlo pronto; Los abuelos, un precioso saco tejido y unos knuts camuflados en las mangas; sus tíos Harry y Ginny un bonito bolso de cuero morado, y George y Angelina unos guantes también de cuero muy elegantes.

Rose tomó el regalo de Scorpius y lo hizo girar entre sus manos, sonriendo un poco ante su elección del envoltorio para la pequeña caja. Era una caja diminuta, de hecho, como las de anillos de compromiso.

–Oh, por Merlín, Rose, ¿Qué has estado fumando? –Se reprendió a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza. Rasgó el papel marrón con ribetes amarillos, encontrando, en efecto, una pequeña cajita cuadrada. Rose la abrió, con manifiesta curiosidad…y dentro había un único papelito color morado, bien doblado. Rose lo quitó de allí, y entonces leyó en voz alta– "Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Búscame en tu reflejo." Oh–Masculló, completamente anonadada–. Oh–Leyó aquel papelito una y otra vez, sin poder reaccionar. Entonces se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, boquiabierta–. Todavía lo recuerda.

Rose siempre había amado los acertijos. Albus y ella siempre habían jugado a un juego que consistía en que uno de los dos escondía un objeto, y el otro se dedicaba a buscarlo mediante pistas que le dejaba el primero. Siempre le había parecido emocionante, y divertido, más aún en Hogwarts, con tantos terrenos amplios y el castillo interminable. Scorpius obviamente había estado al tanto de los juegos, pero la única vez que había participado…bueno, ahí se habían arruinado las cosas. Rose no quería pensar en eso.

¿Scorpius quería empezar un juego? ¿_Ahora_? ¿A los diecinueve años, en la casa de los abuelos de Rose? ¿Y qué había escondido? Su nota no había sido muy explícita, realmente…Rose entró al baño, dispuesta a mojarse un poco la cara y así despabilar un poco. Y entonces vio el papelito, de idéntico color morado, en el marco del espejo.

_Búscame en tu reflejo._

–"La hiel se vuelve dulce con sólo palabras. Búscame dónde duermen las palabras."–Leyó en voz alta, pensando que Scorpius era tan bueno con los acertijos como al principio–. De acuerdo–Murmuró para sí, mirando a su alrededor. Aquel tenía toda la pinta de ser un buen juego, y la verdad ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto de nada. Podía jugar, ¿Qué podía haber de malo en eso? –. Dónde duermen las palabras…dónde duermen las palabras…

Rose salió del baño, y pasó por al lado de Roxanne y Marc sin que se le moviera un pelo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su acertijo. Todavía pensaba en una buena cama para las letras, un lugar donde descansan las palabras…

–Y las palabras…las palabras están en el papel, generalmente. Libros–Dijo entonces, sonriendo ampliamente, cayendo en la cuenta–. La biblioteca.

Había una estantería con libros en la sala, en teoría la biblioteca de la casa, medio escondida detrás del sofá. Rose tanteó los libros del estante velozmente, en busca de una papeleta morada. Al fin la encontró, en la esquina de uno de cocina. La abrió, sonriendo ampliamente, pero antes de que pudiera leerla apareció su madre.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Rose se volteó a verla, toda sonriente, y ella le sonrió también.

–Un juego–Rose alzó el papelito, y su madre asintió. Todo eso de los juegos siempre había sido muy propio de ella.

–Oh, entiendo. ¿Por qué pista vas?

–Esta es la tercera.

–Oh, qué velocidad–Sonrió con cierta indulgencia, y Rose fingió ofenderse.

– ¡No me tomas en serio! –Bromeó, riéndose– ¡Déjame ser niña por un rato!

–Oh, te dejo, te dejo. Cuando termines ven a tomar el té con nosotros, ¿Quieres? La abuela hizo galletas, si es que Maggie no se las comió todas–Se rió.

Rose asintió también entre risas, abriendo el papelito, y su madre regresó a la cocina. Ya se había previsto que su mejor amiga estaría allí, devorando las galletas de la abuela. Pero… ¿Scorpius también estaría allí tomando el té con los adultos, dado que Albus debía estar ocupado con su novia? ¿O estaría escondiendo más pistas? Que Scorpius jugara con ella la hacía sentir en el colegio de nuevo, la misma infantil adrenalina del principio. Podía parecer todo un poco tonto, pero aquella situación tenía un trasfondo para ellos dos, todavía difícil de asimilar, después tanto tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era su cumpleaños, un absurdo recuerdo del pasado no iba a empañar eso. Abrió el papelito, nuevamente concentrándose en el juego y por lo tanto entusiasmándose.

–"El blanco es puro, de belleza nueva y al mismo tiempo prístina, pero también puede ser muy frío. Encuéntrame en el blanco."

"Blanco." Rose lo relacionó enseguida: La nieve tardía de febrero. Claramente, Scorpius quería llevarla afuera.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó su abuela con voz extrañada al verla entrar en la cocina.

–Sigo una pista–Repuso Rose, y la abuela se echó a reír.

– ¡Oh, igual que cuando eras pequeña! ¡Buena suerte!

–Gracias–Rose le sonrió, avanzando decidida hacia la puerta, y salió al jardín.

– ¡Vuelve cuando termines–Le gritó Maggie antes de que cerrara la puerta–, que me voy a comer todas las galletas!

Rose se echó a reír al oírla, mas luego volvió a concentrarse en el acertijo. Se había percatado de que el enunciado había cambiado ligeramente, y al mismo tiempo de forma trascendental: ya no había puesto "búscame"; ahora decía "encuéntrame". Esa tenía que ser la última pista. Estaba segura.

No había mucha nieve en el jardín, y su lógica le decía que, tratándose del escondite final, no podía tratarse de algo tan sencillo. Desechó la idea de ir al cantero de la abuela, por ejemplo, y cruzó el pequeño portoncito de entrada, dispuesta a husmear por los alrededores.

Rose se había alejado un par de metros de la entrada al jardín de sus abuelos cuando encontró un vistoso montículo de nieve, de considerables proporciones, al menos varios metros de diámetro. ¿Podía ser que Scorpius hubiera escondido…lo que fuera que había ido a esconder en esa parte?

Se acercó al montículo, estremeciéndose bajo la ventisca invernal. Se había dejado el abrigo en el perchero. Avanzó un poco más hacia la nieve, deslizándose indecisa sobre sus zapatos, pero en el último momento pisó mal y se precipitó sobre la montañita de nieve…que también se vino abajo.

Rose gritó cuando se despeñó y luego cayó sin nada de gracia a través de un agujero que nunca había visto allí. Sintiéndose la grotesca versión de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, su cuerpo impactó con brutalidad sobre la fría nieve, que al menos le sirvió para amortiguar la caída. Se incorporó un poco, intentando sacudirse la nieve que había por todas partes, e intentó analizar la situación con lógica. ¿Dónde estaba?

Aquel era un pozo irregular, de diámetro lo suficientemente ancho como para abarcar a unas dos personas acostadas, más o menos. Miró hacia arriba, calculando su profundidad. Las paredes de tierra oscura y congelada se elevaban al menos un par de metros, o más. Rose tanteó en su bolsillo, buscando la varita, pero entonces recordó que se la había guardado en el abrigo. El abrigo que descansaba en el perchero.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Intentó ponerse de pie, con la intención de trepar por el borde, pero entonces un agudo dolor en el tobillo la hizo desplomarse nuevamente, esta vez sobre sus asentaderas. Se levantó la pernera de los pantalones, apretando los labios, y se dio un toquecito en el tobillo que la hizo aullar de dolor–Perfecto–Masculló tratando de contener las lágrimas–. Me he roto el tobillo.

Dejó caer la espalda contra la tierra fría, y se removió al sentir la nieve debajo de su trasero, mojándole los pantalones. Se iba a agarrar una pulmonía de las gordas como siguiera ahí adentro.

– ¡Ey! –Gritó entonces, frotándose las manos, rosadas por el frío– ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! –Pero nadie respondió– ¡Soy Rose! ¡Estoy en el pozo! En el maldito pozo–Masculló, golpeando la cabeza repetidas veces contra la tierra detrás.

Continuó gritando un rato más, lo suficiente para que se le enronqueciera la voz un poco, y se obligó a parar antes de que también le diera una disfonía horrible. Se rindió entonces, cruzándose de brazos para esconder las manos bajo las axilas y así calentarlas.

–Maldita sea–Gimió, clavando la mirada en el cielo nublado. Abrió los ojos como platos–. ¿Y si se le ocurre nevar de nuevo? ¡Alguien venga, por favor! –Gritó, manteniendo la mirada fija en el exterior, y entonces apareció la cabeza de la persona que menos se hubiera esperado.

– ¿Rose? –Scorpius la miraba con ojos como platos, y ella asintió, desesperada.

– ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Sácame de aquí!

– ¿Cómo te metiste ahí? –Farfulló el joven, todavía anonadado, y un poco espantado también.

– ¡Oh, sólo…! –Rose sacudió la cabeza, impaciente– ¡Luego te digo! ¡Sólo sácame!

–De acuerdo–Scorpius apretó los labios, y luego, ligeramente reacio, se arrodilló justo en el borde del agujero–Bien… ¿Toma mi mano? –La frase le salió como una interrogación, pero Rose no iba a ponerse exigente. Se incorporó con dificultad, luchando con el dolor en el tobillo, y estiró la mano, pero aún así no podía alcanzarlo.

– ¡Acércate un poco, por favor! –Le rogó, estirándose todo lo que podía, y Scorpius se inclinó más sobre el borde, de modo que quedó apoyado sobre su pecho. Estiró ambos brazos, y esta vez Rose pudo aferrarse a sus manos–Espera que…–Pero Rose ya tiraba de él, con la fuerza de todo su peso, y…

Y Scorpius cayó dentro del agujero, literalmente a sus pies. Rose se arrastró hasta situarse a su lado, tremendamente asustada. Él se aferraba el estómago, quejándose entre dientes.

–Oh, por Merlín, lo siento mucho–Dijo Rose, terriblemente preocupada–. A ver, déjame ver, ¿Te hiciste daño? Oh, esto es mi culpa…–Lo ayudó a incorporarse, de modo que quedó sentado con la espalda sostenida por la pared del pozo, y alzó tres dedos frente a él con ademán decisivo–De acuerdo, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Scorpius parpadeó repetidas veces, todavía frotándose un poco el abdomen, y enfocó la vista en ella.

–Tres–Sonrió ligeramente–. Estoy bien–Repuso entonces, y Rose le sonrió de vuelta, profundamente aliviada.

–Oh, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…–Suspiró, y entonces se percató de que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Scorpius tenía los ojos celestes, muy celestes. Celestes como el cielo de primavera.

Rose apretó los labios, y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

– ¡Au! –Se quejó Scorpius, enarcando las cejas– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Pues porque te lo mereces–Rose cojeó un par de trabajosos pasos lejos de él, y deslizó su espalda hasta sentarse nuevamente en el suelo de tierra fría y nieve sucia–. Todo esto es tu culpa.

– ¿Mi culpa? –Repitió Scorpius, atónito, y Rose soltó un gruñido.

– ¡La pista–Exclamó, fulminándolo con la mirada–, me dijiste que viniera a la nieve!

Scorpius se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si no entendiera nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Por un momento, Rose se preguntó si en verdad había sufrido una conmoción.

–Oh, Rose…–Dijo Scorpius finalmente, mirándola entre sorprendido y apenado–yo sólo me refería al refrigerador encantado.

A Rose se le abrió literalmente la boca.

– ¿El refrigerador encantado de la abuela? –Farfulló, y sacudió la cabeza cuando Scorpius asintió–Pero…

–Blanco, y frío…–El joven hizo una mueca, mirándola con atención–Creí que sería obvio para ti, que eres tan buena en esto.

– ¡Oh, Merlín–Chilló Rose, sintiéndose la más estúpida del planeta–, cómo te odio!

–Pero si yo no…

– ¡Tu varita! –Gritó entonces, señalándolo– ¡Usa tu varita!

Scorpius apartó la vista, sonrojándose un poco.

–Es que…–Murmuró echándole una ojeada temerosa–me la dejé en el abrigo.

–Oh–Pero Rose esta vez no se puso a gritarle–. También yo.

– ¡Oigan! –Gritó Scorpius entonces, pero naturalmente no recibió respuesta alguna– ¡Estamos aquí abajo!

–No van a oírte–Musitó Rose, y ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, rumiando su absurda y al mismo tiempo horrible situación.

–Menudo cumpleaños, Rose–Se gruñó a sí misma con desaliento, estremeciéndose debido al frío–. Mi gozo en un pozo. Literalmente–Añadió, y para su sorpresa, Scorpius se echó a reír.

–Sigues siendo tan divertida como siempre–Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa, pero Rose esquivó velozmente sus ojos.

–No hagas eso–Murmuró, y él frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

"_Hablar del pasado."_

"_Hacerme cumplidos."_

–Nada–Rose intentó girarse para darle la espalda, pero al hacerlo movió su tobillo, causando que soltara un grito ahogado–. Oh, maldito tobillo…

– ¿Qué te pasó? –Se interesó Scorpius, y Rose lo miró haciendo una mueca.

–Se me rompió al caer.

Scorpius le miró el tobillo con expresión espantada, y luego la miró a la cara otra vez.

– ¿Estás segura? –Inquirió, y Rose entornó los ojos.

–Mis conocimientos como estudiante de Medimagia me hacen lo suficientemente competente para diagnosticar una rotura de tobillo–Le espetó con acidez, y él hizo una mueca.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Rose no respondió. Se abrazó a sí misma, en parte por querer alejarse del frío, en parte por querer alejarse de él. Había tenido que ir a parar al fondo de un pozo justamente con _él._ La situación no sólo era absurda, sino también horriblemente incómoda; y para colmo, Scorpius actuaba de forma completamente normal, como si fueran dos viejos amigos, o cuando menos dos conocidos cordiales, lo cual la sacaba de quicio.

–Lo lamento–Dijo Scorpius, provocando que Rose se volviera a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Se estaba disculpando?

– ¿Scorpius Malfoy disculpándose? –Inquirió con sorna, provocando que él diera un respingo–Con razón estamos dentro de un pozo.

– ¿Qué dices? –Farfulló él, mirándola de forma extraña. Como si no la reconociera.

–Tú nunca te disculpas–Murmuró Rose, sintiendo como si durante aquellos largos meses sus emociones hubieran estado dentro de una olla a presión, y ahora que había quitado la tapa, éstas fluían sin control.

–Nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo–Repuso él con frialdad, y Rose volvió el rostro. No quería mirarlo.

–Por supuesto que no–Dijo en voz baja, pero su tono fue sarcástico.

–Dime una vez. Una sola–Rose sacudió la cabeza, negándose a responder. Lo oyó levantarse, y acercarse a ella, y se envaró en su sitio–. Dímelo una sola vez, y habrás ganado.

– ¿Ganado qué? –Le soltó ella entonces, con brusquedad, y al volverse lo encontró invasivamente cerca. Tenía restos de nieve sucia en el pelo, como así en la ropa, y la nariz muy rosácea. Y esos ojos de cielo en primavera. No sabía si eso le gustaba, o le daba ganas de vomitar. O quizá una cosa generaba la otra– ¿Ganado qué? –Repitió entonces, arrastrándose para ubicarse lejos– ¿Tu estúpido juego? ¡No me interesa!

–Y sin embargo, jugaste–Repuso Scorpius, impasible, y Rose chasqueó la lengua.

– ¡Pues ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo! –Insistió, volviendo a rodearse con ambas manos, que sentía agarrotadas de frío– ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo!

Scorpius, quien había empezado a acercarse, se quedó estático en su sitio. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión diferente. Difícil de interpretar.

– ¿Tanto así me odias? –Murmuró.

–No es que te odie–Repuso con violenta sinceridad, apartando la mirada–. Simplemente no te quiero cerca. Es una cosa distinta.

–Sí, pero igual de ofensiva–Scorpius enarcó las cejas, pero Rose insistió en no mirarle.

–No es problema mío si te ofendes. No soy nada tuyo.

–Éramos amigos–Terció él, pero Rose lo miró entonces con ferocidad.

– ¡No, no lo éramos! ¡Nunca lo fuimos! –Tragó saliva, y se estremeció–. Nunca.

–Bueno, estuvimos a punto–Insistió Scorpius, y Rose se mordió el labio–. Eso no puedes negarlo.

–No iba a hacerlo. Por lo que me importa…–Rose se alzó de hombros, mintiendo descaradamente. Sin embargo, no lo miró a los ojos al hacerlo.

–Eso es mentira. Es mentira–Repitió él cuando Rose guardó silencio. La muchacha soltó un grito ahogado cuando Scorpius se inclinó para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –Farfulló con los labios temblorosos, fugazmente vulnerable, mas luego se recompuso–No te di permiso de tocarme. Aléjate–Insistió, con voz dura. Pero sentía como si Scorpius estuviera parado encima de su corazón, bailando zapateo americano sobre él.

–Lo lamento–El joven retrocedió, y Rose respiró hondo, abrazándose fuertemente a sí misma.

–Sólo quédate en tu mitad del pozo–Musitó, odiándose por tener todavía los labios ligeramente temblorosos–. Ya vendrán.

–No me estoy disculpando por haberte tocado–Repuso él con voz repentinamente alterada, y Rose dio un respingo, aunque mantuvo la vista clavada en sus rodillas de forma obstinada–. Ni siquiera me estoy disculpando porque estemos en este pozo.

–Sospecho por dónde quieres ir–Masculló Rose entre dientes–. No vayas por ahí.

–Es algo que quedó pendiente–Insistió, y ella percibió cierta terquedad en su tono.

–He dicho que no vayas por ahí–Gruñó, también obstinada, pero Scorpius no le hizo caso.

–No podemos dejarlo así, al aire. Hay que cerrar el asunto de alguna forma.

– ¿Justamente tú me hablas de "cerrar el asunto"? –Exclamó Rose, con la indignación coloreándole las mejillas, ya de por sí rojas por el frío– ¿Justamente _tú_? ¡Eres un…un…un caradura asqueroso! –Le gritó.

– ¡Estoy tratando de disculparme! –Protestó él, pero Rose negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Y crees que puedes arreglarlo todo con tus disculpas de mierda? ¿Crees que así voy a fingir que aquí no pasa nada, que somos los amigos de siempre? –Le chilló– ¡Entonces te has equivocado de chica!

– ¡Yo…yo sólo…!

– ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Lo arruinaste, lo arruinaste como el perfecto idiota que eres, y tendrás que vivir con ello!

– ¡Ya no tengo diecisiete años, Rose! –Exclamó él–He madurado, al menos lo suficiente para reconocer mis errores.

– ¿Oh, así vas a llamarlo? ¿"Un error"? –Rose soltó un bufido cínico, aunque realmente sus palabras le habían sentado como una puñalada– ¡Es muy sencillo andar a tientas, tocarlo todo con pinzas, ¿Verdad?! Pues yo no soy de ésas. Nunca he podido, ni antes ni ahora.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame? –Le soltó Scorpius, entre sorprendido y alterado.

– ¡Por su nombre! –Le gritó ella– ¡Dilo! ¡Me besaste! Me besaste en aquella maldita última pista, y luego me dejaste allí parada, como una estúpida. Y me esquivaste por semanas. ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver cómo una persona huye de una habitación al verte entrar? –Se le quebró la voz, y carraspeó, intentando ocultarlo– ¿Y así pretendes que…que "te perdone"? –Sacudió la cabeza– ¡Los calzones de tu abuela van a perdonarte!

– ¡Yo…–Scorpius parecía conmocionado–estaba asustado!

– ¿Asustado? –Repitió ella, entre furibunda y angustiada– ¿Asustado de qué?

Pero Scorpius titubeó, bajando la mirada.

–No lo sé–Murmuró, y Rose apretó los puños.

–Oh, por Merlín–Masculló con rabia–, quisiera golpearte. ¡Quiero salir de aquí! –Exclamó, poniéndose de pie, pero entonces el tobillo le dolió insoportablemente y volvió a desplomarse en el suelo.

Se sentía tonta, y quisquillosa, y muy absurda, una persona odiosa. Empezó a llorar, y se sintió una niña ridícula, se sintió diminuta. Scorpius la hacía sentir pequeña, una pequeña mota olvidada de polvo. Había removido cosas viejas, y ahora la seguridad que se había esforzado tanto en construir se le escurría entre las manos.

Scorpius se acercó a ella, con ojos repentinamente preocupados. Y mortificados, también.

–Oh, no llores…–Le rogó, colocando una mano solícita sobre su hombro, pero Rose se la sacudió violentamente.

– ¡Suéltame, que no lloro por ti! –Le espetó, y al menos esa vez era cierto– ¡Lloro por mí! ¡Soy un fracaso emocional! ¡Nunca he tenido un novio, un novio de verdad! –Sollozó, sintiéndose terriblemente patética–Ni siquiera uno que me tratara mal, al menos para decir algo. Nada. Y así seré siempre, yo, mis ensayos sobre _Spattergroit_ y una casa mohosa llena de gatos. Con olor a naftalina.

–Por Merlín, eso no es cierto–Terció Scorpius con decisión–. Muchos querrán salir contigo.

Pero Rose sacudió la cabeza, sorbiéndose los mocos. Era como si hubiera olvidado con quien estaba hablando.

–Mi cumpleaños es en San Valentín y nunca he podido traer una cita, al menos una asquerosa. Nada.

Scorpius guardó silencio por un momento, mirándola con ojos elocuentes.

–Quizá están asustados–Dijo, pero Rose se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, puede que asuste a la gente…–Entonces, violenta y abruptamente, se percató del carácter surrealista de la situación– ¿Qué hago hablando de esto contigo? –Exclamó, horrorizada, y ahora Scorpius se alzó de hombros.

–No lo sé. Tú empezaste con ello.

–Sí. Y yo lo terminaré–Rose se abrazó a sí misma, estremeciéndose. Se arrastró un poco, intentando mantener una distancia decente entre ambos–. Sólo…mantente en tu mitad del pozo.

–Lamento haberte besado.

Rose se volvió a mirarlo, lentamente, ahora con ojos prácticamente homicidas.

–Esa es la disculpa más insultante que me hayan dado en toda mi vida. Gracias por hacerme sentir siempre como una mierda, Malfoy, sin importar el momento–Le espetó con sarcasmo–. Tienes un gran talento.

– ¡No! –Exclamó él entonces, a la desesperada– ¡No quise decirlo en ese sentido!

–De todas formas, fue evidente que lamentaste besarme–Murmuró Rose, bajando la vista–. Escondiste la cabeza en el suelo, como un avestruz.

–No lamento haberte besado–Insistió Scorpius, y su voz sonaba sincera. O al menos eso parecía–, lamento haberlo hecho en esa situación.

Rose suspiró con pesadez.

–Claro.

–Yo…–Scorpius volvió a vacilar, y entonces sus mejillas se colorearon un poco–yo siempre había querido besarte.

– ¿Qué? –Rose se volvió a mirarlo tan rápido que le dolió el cuello. Lo encontró allí, sentado a su lado, mirándola a los ojos con expresión vehemente–No, en serio. Repítelo.

–Siempre había querido besarte–Repitió Scorpius, y la voz le salió en un susurro. El corazón de Rose se detuvo, y luego se disparó a toda velocidad–. Pero entonces me asusté. Estaba asustado.

– ¿Asustado de qué, maldito seas?

– ¡Asustado de ti! –Le soltó él, y por una vez Rose se quedó sin palabras. Sólo podía sentir su corazón latir dolorosamente en sus oídos–Eras hermosa. Y de repente me encontré admirando tus manos en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Y al otro día descubrí que me gustaba el sonido de tu risa, y la cara que ponías cuando te concentrabas en una pista de tus juegos. Y entonces, esa tarde que te ayudé a buscar las pistas, estaba atardeciendo y el pelo se te puso rojo. Y tenías una mancha de tierra en la cara, en la mejilla. Y te reíste cuando te la quité–Rose soltó un grito ahogado, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la garganta. Se acordaba–Y entonces…y entonces te besé. Y fue maravilloso.

– ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –La voz a Rose le salió en un susurro, un susurro de palabras y labios temblorosos, y lágrimas naciendo en sus pestañas– ¿Por qué ahora?

–Porque durante el verano que pasó, después de terminar Hogwarts, supe que te quería–Scorpius hizo una breve pausa, pero tanto su voz como su expresión se tornaban cada vez más y más decididas–. Y he estado asustado durante todo este tiempo, asustado y siempre pensando en ti. Pero decidí tragarme todos mis miedos y decírtelo todo, porque era tu cumpleaños y la única excusa que tenía para verte; y porque era San Valentín, y porque las pistas siempre te han gustado y porque…–Titubeó por un segundo, y entonces continuó, armándose de valor–porque te quiero–Aguardó entonces, mirándola con ojos anhelantes, pero Rose no despegó los labios–. Di algo–La aferró por ambos hombros, esta vez su mirada adquiriendo un brillo desesperado–. Por lo que más quieras, di algo.

Rose tragó saliva, cuidándose de no parpadear siquiera. Lo miró, su expresión franca y expectante, y también arrepentida; sus ojos de cielo en primavera, y su boca, y sus manos sobre sus hombros, y el sonido de su respiración…

–Eres un cobarde estúpido–Le espetó. Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos–. Creo que me gustas desde tercero. Entonces Albus se hizo tu amigo, y todo era fabuloso, y tú andabas con nosotros, y a veces hablábamos y entonces me daba cuenta que no eras sólo lo que veía, si no que había algo más. Algo mucho más hermoso en ti. También fueron mucho tus ojos, ¿Sabes? Poemas enteros de colegiala sobre tus ojos. Y tu forma de sonreír, y de ser amable con los más pequeños. Y tu forma de mirarme, a veces, cuando yo decía algo gracioso y te reías. Y esa tarde, cuando jugaste conmigo y luego me besaste, y me sentí tan angustiada cuando te fuiste… No tienes idea de todo lo que he llorado por ti, ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que me quieres? –Rose se echó a reír, y las lágrimas contenidas resbalaron por sus mejillas– ¿Aquí, dentro de este pozo asqueroso?

La postura de Scorpius se relajó, como así también su mirada; soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

–No lo había planeado así…

– ¿Y cómo? –Rose se estremeció cuando él le apartó las lágrimas de la cara con los pulgares– ¿Pensabas decírmelo con la nota dentro del refrigerador encantado de la abuela?

–Esa era la última nota–Repuso él con voz suave, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de la muchacha–. Pero así no terminaba el juego.

– ¿Ah no? –Musitó Rose, alzando una mano y rozándole la piel de la garganta. Scorpius suspiró.

–No.

– ¿Cómo terminaba?

Scorpius se colocó más cerca de ella, lo suficiente para poder sentir el calor de su respiración.

–Así.

Y la besó. Sus bocas encajaron tan perfectamente con aquella primera y a la vez última vez, sus alientos se mezclaron y cualquier posible aparente frialdad se derritió dentro de Rose, y se derramó lejos en forma de suspiros, y caricias temblorosas. Le rozó el cuello, y luego sus manos se deslizaron por sus mejillas y le acariciaron el pelo. Él se aferró también al cabello de la muchacha, y luego a su cintura, y se enredaron en un abrazo apasionado y que no alcanzaba; Y todo fue un cariño acumulado y reprimido que ahora se desbordaba, se ampliaba y crecía dentro de ella, y dentro de él, y se transmitía en luz, y en calor, y en esperanza y en muchas otras cosas igual de luminosas y cálidas dentro de ellos.

Se apartaron, respirando entrecortadamente, y entonces Rose le sonrió, con cierta broma.

–Me parece un final bastante bueno–Comentó, tomándole las manos.

–A mí también–Scorpius se echó a reír, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos–. Tienes las manos muy frías.

–Lo siento.

–Oh, no, no las quites…–Miró sus manos enlazadas con una sonrisa–Siempre me han gustado tus manos.

–No confío en ti–Dijo Rose, todavía sonriendo–. ¿Quién me garantiza que cuando salgamos de este pozo no volverás a huir?

–No voy a hacerlo–Aseguró Scorpius con solemnidad, y Rose enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Ya no estás asustado?

–Oh, claro que lo estoy. Pero ahora es diferente.

– ¿Por qué? –Inquirió con cierta curiosidad, y Scorpius le acarició una mejilla, con las manos unidas.

–Porque sé que se debe a que estoy enamorado de ti–Le sonrió–. A que te quiero.

–A mí también me gustan tus manos–Repuso Rose, y se rió ante la cara que él puso–. Y yo también te quiero. Siempre te quise, ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido de no darte cuenta de eso?

Scorpius sonrió, una sonrisa un poco aliviada.

–Creo que el amor me hace estúpido.

– ¡Oigan! –Les llegó una voz desde arriba, y al alzar la vista, se trataba de Albus, con cara de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo– ¿Qué hacen ahí?

– ¡Albus! –Exclamó Rose abriendo los ojos de par en par.

– ¡Nos caímos! –Explicó Scorpius a los gritos.

– ¿Pero cómo?

– ¡Es una larga historia! –Gritó Rose– ¡Sólo ayúdanos a salir de aquí!

Albus utilizó la magia para conseguirlo, por lo que el "rescate" fue ciento por ciento efectivo. Rose le pidió prestada su varita para curarse el tobillo, y una vez que estuvo de nuevo en perfectas condiciones, tomaron el camino de regreso a casa.

– ¿Qué ocurrió ahí abajo? Tienen cara de…cara de haberse besuqueado–Bromeó Albus, pero abrió los ojos como platos ante su silencio–. Oh, vamos, ¿En serio? ¿En el pozo? –Y estalló en carcajadas– ¡Ya estoy imaginándomelo cuando se lo cuenten a sus hijos: "Mami y papi empezaron a salir después de que se besaran en un pozo del jardín de los bisabuelos."! Hilarante.

–Te olvidas de que nos caímos dentro–Sonrió Scorpius.

–El día de mi cumpleaños–Concluyó Rose, también riéndose. Una vez que había pasado todo, la situación daba gracia–. Que también es San Valentín.

Entonces Albus los miró fijamente, sonriendo con lentitud.

– ¿Eso significa que sí están saliendo?

Scorpius y Rose intercambiaron una mirada.

–Oh, bueno…

– ¿Puedo decírselo a todo el mundo? –Pidió Albus velozmente– ¡Se van a morir de la risa!

Scorpius miró a Rose, quien se encogió de hombros.

–Ya qué. Supongo que tendrán que enterarse. Eso sí–Añadió cuando vio que su primo se disponía a correr dentro de la casa–; quiero estar ahí cuando se lo digas a James. Quiero ver su cara.

–Trato hecho–Albus se marchó velozmente, y entonces volvieron a quedarse solos.

Scorpius le sonrió ampliamente, y Rose lo miró enarcando las cejas.

– ¿Qué?

–Deja de sonreírme así. Pareces tonto.

–Oh…–La sonrisa de Scorpius desapareció, y entonces Rose lo hizo lentamente, con cierta picardía.

–Y entonces me dan ganas de besarte–Dijo, y así lo hizo, y él la rodeó con sus brazos y todo fue calor y cariño, un beso húmedo y caricias conmovedoras.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Rose–Le dijo Scorpius al oído, todavía abrazándola.

–Feliz día de San Valentín–Murmuró ella, y se sorprendió al oír a Scorpius reírse.

–No estuvo tan mal nuestra cita en el agujero, ¿Verdad? –Bromeó él, provocando que Rose también riera–Para ser la primera…

–He tenido peores, te lo puedo asegurar–Dijo, medio en broma y medio en serio. Entonces le sonrió, una sonrisa dulce, cosa extraña en ella, al menos últimamente–. Pero, ¿Sabes? –Le acarició una mejilla con la punta de los dedos–No he jugado a juego mejor que el tuyo.

Y se besaron de nuevo, en la puerta de la casa de los abuelos de Rose, con el reconocimiento de dos personas que se han querido siempre, y con la dulzura de dos almas que se saben aceptadas la una por la otra. Scorpius tenía razón, se dijo Rose entonces; el amor puede volverte estúpido, y también puede darte miedo. Quizá por eso, pensó al tiempo que sonreía en medio del beso, valía tanto la pena.

_*jopo: (Arg.) como el de Elvis, como un "¿copete?" Ese sinónimo encontré por ahí…_


End file.
